Justice League (2016 film)
Justice League is a 2016 superhero action film produced and directed by Zack Snyder, co-produced by Christopher Nolan and Deborah Snyder, and written by David S. Goyer and Danny Raymond. It acts as a crossover between the Fox television series The Dark Knight ''and The CW television series ''Arrow, along with the films Man of Steel, Wonder Woman, Rise of Aquaman, and Man of Steel II. It stars James Marsden, Henry Cavill, Josh Hartnett, Mila Kunis, Dennis Haysbert, Stephen Amell, Ben Foster, Kevin Grevioux, and Stephen Lang. The plot follows the newly-formed "Justice League" as they fight to stop the uprising of Darkseid, who has the assistance of former military-assassin Deathstroke. Originally, Martian Manhunter was set to be the protagonist, but the developers soon decided to produce a 2017 film that would act as a prequel to Justice League and introduce the backstory of the character. Thus, Flash was chosen to be the protagonist due to the character's lack of a backstory. Justice League was released to theaters on September 23, 2016. It earned positive reviews and earned $1,098,739,318. Its success allowed the producers to move forward with a series of Justice League films. A direct sequel titled Justice League II: Two Earths was released on August 15, 2019. Another sequel, currently titled Justice League III, is in writing stages. 'Cast' *James Marsden as Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight *Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Josh Hartnett as Barry Allen / The Flash *Mila Kunis as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Dennis Haysbert as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Ben Foster as Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Kevin Grevioux as Prince Uxas / Darkseid *Stephen Lang as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Danny Glover as Lucius Fox *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Christopher Meloni as Colonel Nathan Hardy *David Ramsey as John Diggle 'Plot' Coming soon... 'Production' 'Development' Coming soon... 'Filming' Coming soon... 'MPAA rating' Justice League ''is rated PG-13 for "intense action violence throughout and brief strong language." 'Reception' 'Critical response' ''Justice League received positive reviews, earning a 84% rating on RottenTomatoes. At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has received an average score of 76, based on 41 reviews. Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times said that the film was "a great and fun-filled experience" that managed to keep a balance between story-telling and action''. The Hollywood Reporter'' found it to be a great follow-up to all the films and television series that preceded it and singled out Hartnett for his performance as Barry Allen / The Flash, calling him "a very likeable protagonist." The Boston Globe's Ty Burr said he couldn't compare it to The Avengers due to the originality of the characters and the slightly darker tone. IGN gave it a 9 out of 10, and like The Hollywood Reporter singled out Hartnett's portrayal of the Flash. On the other hand, The New Yorker gave it a mixed review stating that the film didn't live up to its standards and was somewhat dissapointing. The New York Times gave it a negative review and called it "a film that was made just for the money without much thought put into it." 'Box office' Justice League earned $484,522,286 in North America and $614,217,032 in other territories for a worldwide total of $1,098,739,318. It is the ninth-highest-grossing film of all time. The film earned $303,217,048 on its opening weekend, including $16.3 million from IMAX theaters. 'Sequels/Franchise' After the success of the film, the producers were motivated to start a series of Justice League films similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Snyder confirmed this in a statement made to IGN. Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman II were released in 2017, Dawn of Aquaman and The Flash were released in 2018, and Man of Steel III ''was released in 2019. In addition, The Dark Knight'' and Arrow continued their run on television. Justice League II: Two Earths was released on August 15, 2019. The third phase of the Justice League universe began with Dark Knight Infinite ''and ''Wonder Woman III in 2020, Martian Manhunter II and Return of Aquaman in 2021, and Man of Steel IV: Battle for Metropolis in 2022''.'' A third Justice League film is currently in writing stages and scheduled for release in late 2022. Category:Films Category:Justice League (2016 film) Category:The Dark Knight (TV Series)